Retribution
by Flesheater777
Summary: Made at the request of yokai2099, this is a Code LyokoDarkhold crossover where X.A.N.A. sends demonlike monsters to assault the school and ends up making Ulrich the new Ghost Rider. Ulrich goes through an identity crisis as this tale of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**This one's for you, yokai2099!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkhold franchise, nor do I own the Code Lyoko franchise.**

Retribution 

**Chapter I**

**Transformation**

**Night had just fallen over Kadic Junior High. All was relatively quiet, considering Odd had his usual bout of insomnia and was trying to shoot rubber bands through Sissy's window. A rustling in the bushes. Odd turns around. Serpentine creatures spring forth from the forest, fangs gleaming in pearlescent white and saliva gushing from their maws in the moonlight. It became painfully obvious to Mr. Della Robbia that X.A.N.A. was watching way too much Inuyasha. Of course, Odd ran, screaming "JEREMY!" in the most pathetic way possible. In her room, Sissy heard the magenta-haired boy's cries and thought to herself, "_I always knew that dork was gay_."**

**Ulrich was out for a midnight stroll. He couldn't help thinking that, other than fighting X.A.N.A., his life had no purpose, no direction. What would be left of his life once X.A.N.A. was defeated? Why continue living? At least, that's what he was thinking before Odd came running to him in pink bunny pyjamas yelling "RUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Ulrich pivoted on his right heel to take a quick glance at what Odd was running from, believing it to be something relatively harmless or Yumi in a bad mood. In that instant, his eyes grew wide in terror as he was engulfed by X.A.N.A.'s demons. For an eternity it seemed, the pain was unrelenting, burning through the fibre of Ulrich's very being. Then, something in his soul ignited. The warrior spirit that lay dormant for years had awakened and began to siphon whatever mystical energies it could from its captors. A burst of crimson light exploded from the forest canopy as Ulrich merged with the demonic power drained from X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Ulrich did not look human anymore. A flaming skull stood where brown hair and a face aged by battle used to be. Black leather replaced khaki shorts and a white T-shirt to form a biker outfit. An ebon chain flowed continuously around him, claiming him as its lord and master. A motorcycle, black as the darkest night with discs of hellfire acting in place of wheels emerged from the woods and swerved to its master's side. Ulrich began to panic, not knowing how it happened or what would become of him from this point. He stopped just then, as the sound of another motorcycle started to get louder in the distance… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Retribution**

**Chapter II**

**The Rider Reborn**

**Ulrich stood face-to-face with a mirror image of his newly-formed self. "Shit…" started the one which wasn't Ulrich. "I was too late to stop it." "Stop what? Am I stuck like this forever? How will I continue life?" Ulrich's barrage of questions was put to a halt when the other dude spoke. "Shut yer trap and lemme explain. Name's Johnny. Johnny Blaze. Most refer to me as Ghost Rider when I look like this, though. You?"**

**"Ulrich."**

**"Good. At least you trust me."**

**"So what's going on?"**

**"When so much demonic strength fuses with a mortal,**

**they become a spirit of vengeance, a Ghost Rider if ya**

**feel like sayin' that."**

**"So those were demons that attacked me?"**

**"Or somethin' like 'em. Anyway, you now have some new**

**moves, kid. The bike and chain come and go on**

**command. You could be flyin' through the air, only to**

**land on the bike. When dealing with scumbags, Hellfire**

**will make 'em feel like the people they screwed up.**

**Focus your eyes and emotions for that one. See ya later,**

**Spirit of Retribution!"**

"**Wait!" It was too late. The Ghost Rider was gone. Ulrich remembered him saying that they only called him Ghost Rider in _that_ form. He focused his will on his old self, and transformed back into his human form. He transformed back and forth to test his abilities, and practiced summoning the motorcycle and chain as well. Then, he returned to his dorm for some shut-eye…**

**He woke up to find Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita standing over him. "What are you doing in here?" said a very groggy Ulrich. "Odd told us what happened. You O.K.?" (Jeremy said that) "I feel fine. Except for the fact that I saw Odd in pink bunny pyjamas!" Everyone but Odd had a good laugh at that. "I wike my bunny-wunny P.J.'s!" Odd screamed as he ran out of Ulrich's room. Tons of laughter poured out from the halls. That's when Jeremy got serious. "There's no telling what X.A.N.A.'s monsters could have done to you, Ulrich. Were going to have to take you to the Factory for analysis." I already know what happened because of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. I shall show you the result when we get to the Factory, 'cause I don't wish to panic the public. After school?" Ulrich, of course. Jeremy replied with "Yeah, after school. But you get scanned first. Agreed?" "Agreed."**

**Classes went by differently for Ulrich that day. The first two periods were uneventful, as usual. Lunch is when things got away from the realm of normality. Sissy was being a jerk. After pouring ice water down Odd's pants and tripping Aelita, she laughed airily and walked away with her two lunk-headed goons (Herb and Nicholas). An unholy light passed through Ulrich's eyes. _Spirit of Retribution, huh? Heheheheh… someone shall be receiving retribution in the near future._ Jeremy didn't like the evil look in Ulrich's eyes. It only seemed to feed his suspicions. Then phys. ed. came along. Thoughts of vengeance danced through Ulrich's head, and through Odd's as well, though on a far lesser scale. Jeremy was getting nervous. Was Ulrich, the strongest warrior in the fight against X.A.N.A., going to switch sides on account of brainwashing? The time neared when he would know…**

**School was over and everyone was at the Factory. Ulrich was hooked up to various wires and things on a metal table. "Alright, I'm turning on the bio-scan device. You ready Ulrich?" asked Jeremy. Ulrich gave a thumbs up. A whirring noise started as the device was building up energy. After thirty seconds or so, the machine exploded. Jeremy spoke after he wiped soot from his face and glasses. "Before it went haywire, the bio-scanner picked up no sign of X.A.N.A.'s data or any other virus. However, I believe Ulrich has something to show us that is relevant to this topic. Ulrich?" "Thanks, Jeremy. As Odd ran past me, I turned around, expecting to see Yumi with a baseball bat or something. (Yumi stifled a giggle) Instead, I got hit by those creatures and somehow fused with their powers and such. Not the creatures themselves, but their energies. That allows me to do this!" Ulrich's face melted to the skull and burst into flame once more. Bikerwear replaced regular clothing and hands turned to bone again. Odd screamed like a little girl and jumped into Yumi's arms Scooby-Doo style. Ulrich summoned the motorcycle and the chain to help prove his point. "Then this guy who looked exactly like this drove up and explained these powers, who he was, and how it happened." After pulling his jaw off the floor, Jeremy said, "No wonder the scanner went haywire! But what was with the looks you gave Sissy and the coach?" Ulrich then said, "When Johnny Blaze was explaining my new abilities, he also mentioned my demonic role. I am a Spirit of Vengeance, the virtual embodiment of retribution, etc." "So, you a demon?" asked Odd, still in Yumi's arms. Ulrich, seeing the chance to make everybody laugh, lit his eye sockets with Hellfire and said in a Mephistopheles tone "DAMN STRAIGHT, MORTAL!" Odd then fainted, drooped out of Yumi's arms, and wet himself. Then Ulrich nearly wet himself laughing. He then returned to human form and said, "Wasn't that the funniest thing you've ever seen Odd do?" Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita weren't laughing, however. In fact, they were trembling in fear. "Guys?" questioned Ulrich, taking a step closer. Everyone else (except Odd, who was unconscious) stepped back, not knowing what to think of this development. Ulrich shed a tear, transforming halfway and turning the tear into a puff of steam. Ulrich flew away on the enchanted motorcycle, head bent in sorrow…**

**A/N: hoped you liked this chapter! KnightX and other readers please feel free to give suggestions! Stay tuned for Chapter III! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Retribution**

**Chapter III**

**Contemplation**

**Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi sat there, simply dumbfounded. What were they supposed to think after seeing something like that? Then Odd began to speak. "So let me get this straight. I asked Ulrich if that made him a demon, he made his eyes all firey, said 'DAMN STRAIGHT!' in a really tripped out voice, and made me pass out and piss myself." Jeremy sighed, slumped down into a chair, and said, "Except for the fact that 'firey' is not a word... yep." All were then suprised when Odd began to laugh uncontollably. "Dude! If I were the one doing that to him, I'd find that hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!" Jeremy's eyes shot wide open. Then he said some things that no-one thought Jeremy could even say. "D'oh! Odd is right! He's not evil, he's just trying to be his old self! Why didn't I think of that?" A look of horror was shared by the two females in the room as they said "Did you say that _Odd_ was _right_?" That was when Odd's internal annoyance device reached its max. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! I'M RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I AM SO SMART! I AM SO SMART! S-M-R-T!" That when Jeremy said, "That's S-M-A-R-T, Odd. Anyway, we've got to find Ulrich before he does something drastic. I better use the G.P.S. function in the supercomputer..." **

**Elsewhere, X.A.N.A. was watching all this with interest. "It would appear my greatest enemy has grown weak at his pinnacle. Muahahahahahaha... yeeeeessssss. If I can reach Ulrich before those idiot friends of his, the Great Chessboard will have a new black pawn. I must use the military satellite technology I pirated for such an occaision... let's see... AHA! The tip of Mt. Fuji it is!" **

**Ulrich was sitting on a rocky outcropping, the cold wind fighting for thermal dominance with the flames dancing on his skull. Steam was rising from empty eye sockets as Ulrich attempted to cry. "Why? Why? My friends have forsaken me, God has forsaken me... I'm using words like 'forsaken' for crying out loud! (sobs) Maybe I should just jump from this ledge right now..." That's when a booming voice yelled "For cryin' out loud, stop cryin' out loud! It makes fun of your warrior heritage!"**

**"Who's there?"**

**"It's me, X.A.N.A."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I couldn't help but overhear. Those so-called friends of yours just abandoned**

** you because you are more powerful than they are."**

**"_YOU DID THIS TO ME!_"**

**"You did this to yourself. Do you really think I meant to give you such power?"**

**"Go away..."**

**X.A.N.A. took form at that moment. A young man in a changbao, not too dissimilar to one Chase Young, placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder, and said "Relax. I'm still your friend." Ulrich's eyes glowed with Hellfire once more as he looked at X.A.N.A. and said "How are you my friend exactly?" X.A.N.A. smiled and said, "In combat, you were the only one who posed a challenge. We were always rivals since we 'met', and rivalry always entertains friendly notions, does it not?"**

**"I guess..."**

**"Come now. Stop this foolishness. Join me, and those who betrayed you shall fall**

** to their knees."**

**"They shall suffer my vengeance..."**

**"That's the spirit! Follow me, and we'll make plans to get back at those bastards." said X.A.N.A. "Where to?" "Why, Sector 6, of course!" The image-puppet flew away, and Ulrich followed on the enchanted motorcycle. Jeremy was watching the last few minutes of this conversation with his G.P.S. systems. "Oh, no. X.A.N.A. took advantage of Ulrich's emotional disrepair!" Odd, being the dumbass he is, said "Ewwwww! I didn't know that X.A.N.A. was gay!" "Not taking advantage _that_ way! He means Ulrich is one of _them _now!" said Yumi. A very, VERY loud "SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" reverberated through the town of Kadic as Odd began to freak out.**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Sector 6! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Retribution**

**Chapter IV**

**Sector 6**

**Odd ran around in circles, screaming his purple and blond head off. (Blond only has an 'e' in the feminine form) That is, he was before Yumi tripped him. "Cut that out, Odd. It's not gonna help, and you're making me dizzy." said Yumi as Odd began peeling his face from the floor. "What do we do now?" questioned Aelita. This is when Jeremy's intellect _really_ pulled through. "Although we may not be able to follow them, I can use the visual uplink in my personal G.P.S. system to watch the password X.A.N.A. uses to enter Sector 6 as it's being typed, allowing me to send us there as well." Odd got up from the floor, brushed himself off, and said "Wow, J, I never knew you could be so... so... _sneaky_." with the sly-est (if that's a word) look on his face. That's when something clicked in Yumi's brain. "Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiitttttt a minute... you said that you'd send _us_ there. Are you including yourself somehow?" Jeremy (or 'J', as Odd is starting to call him for some reason) was impressed that Yumi could draw such a conclusion. "Actually, yes. I've prepared a virtual form for myself in case an emergency came about. This will be my first time using it outside a simulated battle." Aelita then said, "But Jeremy, can you actually _fight?_" Odd added "Last I checked, you couldn't fight a newborn baby, let alone X.A.N.A. and Ulrich!" That's when Jeremy stated that he had participated in 8 years of Aikido training and that he had designed the virtual form with his shortcomings in mind. Everone responded to that with a good, long "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Then Aelita thought for a minute, and said, "How is the code going to be entered if you're coming with us?" "Glad you asked," started Jeremy matter-of-factly. "I installed a time delay program that allows me to type in commands to activate later at a time of my choosing."**

**"Ooh! Ooh! Just like how cameras can pause so the person**

** setting up can get into the picture too!"**

**"Yes, Odd, exactly like that." said Jeremy dryly. "Now get to the virtualization chambers so we can get to this 'Sector 6' as fast as possible."**

**In an abandoned factory in the mountains of Siberia...**

**"We're here." said X.A.N.A. "A factory?" questioned Ulrich. The image X.A.N.A. projected for Ulrich's sake rolled its eyes as he said, "Your friends use a factory, don't they? One would think you'd expect such things." **

**"I've learned to be inexpectant, as to avoid failure."**

**"Very well. Follow me."**

**X.A.N.A. led Ulrich to a spherical supercomputer, three times the size and width of Jeremy's. As Ulrich stared at the monstrosity of technological achievement in awe, the word 'Tetsusaiga' appeared on-screen. Back in the Factory, Odd yelled, "I knew it! X.A.N.A. WATCHES TOO MUCH INUYASHA!" Of course, we, the audience, know that there is no such thing as too much Inuyasha. Still, let us leave Odd to his delusions. Anyway, the image that looked a lot like Chase Young of Xiaolin Showdown pointed to two virtualization pods. "Hop in, my friend. We have much to discuss." said X.A.N.A. "Why are there two pods? You don't need to use one!" Ulrich, obviously. A reminiscent look glazed over the hologram's eyes as X.A.N.A. said, "This is where my sister and I were sent to Lyoko by Father..." As Ulrich stepped into the chamber, a single tear trickled down human flesh as he started to see from X.A.N.A.'s point of view...**

**The next thing Ulrich knew, he was in what looked like feudal era Japan. Then, he noticed that Creepers were tending the gardens, Skipezoa were selling goods, and Roachsters and blocks were pulling rickshaws and jin-rickshaws. "You seem to be surprised, Ulrich. Allow me to explain. An army cannot be a group of soulless... robots. The monsters, or _Hun'dai'ra_, as they call themselves, have their own culture and society to tend to. Using propaganda and such allows me to get them to fight the same ways your earth armies do. They see your kind as evil, indespicable monsters, as you theirs. As a matter of fact, mothers in this realm say that you will assassinate their children unless they are good little citizens." Ulrich stared wide-eyed as he said, "I had no idea..." X.A.N.A. re-formed himself so he was wearing an extravagant silk haori, shimmering with blues and purples unseen by Earthican eyes. "Come with me. Since I am the headman of this village, we shall dine in the lap of luxury. My manor is your manor." Ulrich was awestruck by their destination. A two story manor, built like a flattened pagoda and shining with the same colours as X.A.N.A.'s current attire, lay before them. X.A.N.A. slid the door aside and walked through. Ulrich was careful to close it behind him, fearing a possible _Hun'dai'ra _revolt. He followed the virtual being up the stairs to a grand room, filled with artifacts. Various feudal era weapons hung on the walls. A naginata here, a dai-katana there, even a few manrikigusari chains and jointed staves could be seen. X.A.N.A. stood on a balcony and said, "Ulrich, do not stand by my side until I give the word." Ulrich did as he was told. X.A.N.A. pulled a great conch shell from his robes and blasted forth a harmonious sound that made the humming of monks and the long, haunting cries of whales pale in comparison. All the monsters in the village gathered at the foot of X.A.N.A.'s manor. "My people, we have met many a tribulation at the hands of the humans. Fathers and sons, proud warriors of this village, have been slain. Outposts have been stormed, the Sacred Regions defiled, and the Temple of Carthage raided. I am pleased to announce that this ends NOW! The mighty Ulrich, scourge of our people, has defected from the human forces to aid our side! Rejoice! The human threat shall be eliminated! Daishogun Nightshade shall emerge from hiding! We shall truly LIVE once more!" The populace cheered as X.A.N.A. said, "Come Ulrich, they need to see their new saviour." Ulrich stepped forward, clad in his Lyoko outfit. The cheering grew louder. Ulrich lifted his hands into the air, acting like Hercule, which most see as pathetic showboating. X.A.N.A. struggled to overcome the voices of the citizens as he said, "Treat him as you would me. That is all." He went back into the room with Ulrich, placed two mats near a table in the centre of the room, and sat down. Ulrich followed suit. X.A.N.A. clapped his hands twice, and things that looked like Kyonshee walked in with trays of food.**

**Meanwhile, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd were waiting for Jeremy to get there. "We got here pretty damn quick. What's takin' him so long?" pondered Odd. "Did something happen to him?" said a really nervous Aelita. "No, nothing happened." said Jeremy's voice from behind them. They turned. Jeremy was levitating. His skin was a pale ice-blue, his hair sea-green. He wore an azure monk's robe, with two large shields strapped to his arms. "Whoa! Duuuude!" Odd, undoubtedly. As Odd was saying crap like that, Aelita notice that an army of monsters was running towards them. That's when Jeremy theatrically said, "Time to give you guys a taste of my true power!"**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter V: Hun'dai'rai mob vs. Jeremy! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Retribution**

**Chapter V**

**Hun'dai'ra mob vs. Jeremy**

**The group of monsters was getting closer. Creepers were drawing near, wearing straw sunhats and brandishing the kamas they were using for their farming. Skipezoa were slithering behind, slowly but surely getting to their target. Roachsters and Blocks abandoned their rickshaws to fire at the intruders. All the while, Jeremy was grinning. He pirouetted, tossing the shields like deadly Frisbees. Many charging Creepers lost their heads in that instant. The Skipezoa, however, were unaffected. The shields returned to their master, generating energy as they did so. They started to spin around Jeremy, gathering more and more electricity with every passing second. The artillery fire of the Roachsters and Blocks were deflected carelessly as the air around Jeremy started to hum. Only one metre separated Jeremy from the Skipezoa infantry. Then, the glowing orb that was Jeremy shot into the sky, letting out an electrical whine. Lightning came at the monsters from all sides as Jeremy, shrouded in mere height, let out a battlecry that rivaled that of an angry Saiyan:**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

**The Skipezoa were nothing but sticky black smears on the ground. Roachsters? Blocks? Nope. Try ashes blowing in the wind. Jeremy descended from the sky, smiling from ear to ear. When he saw the looks on the others' faces, he could not even hope to hide his laughter. He tumbled in mid-air, laughing as he went. Then, he stopped laughing and landed in a standing position. After a few minutes of dumbfounded silence, Odd said, "Dude! Why didn't you join us on other missions with power like that?" Jeremy calmly replied with, "I was still learning Aikido. I'm still only a brown-belt, you know." Before anyone could say anything more, a whimpering sound was sent out from a nearby hut. Yumi slid back the door to find a Creeper huddling over a smaller one, shaking in fear. Then, the larger one noticed Yumi and sprang at her. Odd instinctively shot it with a laser arrow, and did the same to the smaller one, just in case. "Thanks, Odd. I owe you one." Odd smiled mischieviously and said, "Alright, cool. When we get back, you owe me a full-body massage!" At that moment, Yumi glared at him in a stare that even rivaled the Hellfire-gaze Ulrich gave him, and said, "No. Friggin'. Way."**

**That's when Jeremy said, "Enough fooling around. Let's get to Ulrich before it's too late too convince him. Get rid of any monster that gets in your way." **

**Ulrich was stuffing his face full of ramen and riceballs while X.A.N.A. was sippimg at a small cup of Shazriki tea. "Mmm... Thish is delishouth, X.A.N.A." Ulrich said while wolfing down some sushi. As Ulrich was freaking out from the Wasabi in his food, X.A.N.A. said, "Please, don't call me that. That's just the name of my combat programming. My name is Leroy Thomas Hopper." Ulrich, barely noticing the comment, replied, "Whatever you say, Leroy..." Just then, a Creeper walked, er... slithered... into the room. Smoke puffed around the Creeper, and a human stood where a Creeper once did after the smoke cleared. It was a small girl, no older than eight, in a kimono. She had a frightened look on her face as she said, "Milord, Ulrich, the... the-the _Arouk'tei _have started slaughtering everyone in the village... you-you gotta... h-h-help them!" X.A.N.A., er... Leroy, bent down and wrapped the child in his arms. "There, there Zenshei. It's okay. We'll take care of them. After all, we have Ulrich. Without their strongest warrior, how will they fight?" She looked up at Leroy, and said, "There's a new one amongst them, Milord. A blond _Denshou'gira_ who calls forth lightning to smite his enemy. Even those of the _Na'gizo'tsu _could not stand against them!" Ulrich, very puzzled indeed, asked, "Translation?" Leroy looked at Ulrich with a stern face and said, "_Denshou'gira_ means war-mage. The _Na'gizo'tsu _are what you'd refer to as Skipezoa. It's _Jeremy_, Ulrich. _Jeremy is here._" _They're gonna pay for murdering countless innocents. They're all gonna die! _Ulrich was thinking that as he transformed into the Ghost Rider. "Let's take those bastards down, Leroy." Leroy stood. "Yes. Let's."**

**Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita did not share Ulrich's feelings upon seeing the manor. To them, it was a fortress of evil, to be taken down. They went up to a door, only to find a note that read "Peek-a-boo. We see you." "DUCK!" Everyone followed Aelita's advice as a 'firey' (as Odd would put it) blast utterly eradicated the door, note and all. X.A.N.A., or Leroy, if you prefer, appeared in the sky. His palm was open and pointed squarely at where the door once stood. Ulrich rode up on his motorcycle, eyes ablazin'. Ulrich spoke then. "How _dare_ you slaughter innocent villagers! Those were mothers, daughters, _elders even_, not soldiers! How would you feel if these wondrous beings killed off _your_ families? You must truly be wretched souls, for innocence exists no more in your hearts! _You shall suffer at my hands!_" "These are monsters, Ulrich! X.A.N.A. is just brainwashing you! We didn't abandon you, Ulrich. We didn't know what to think! Please come back!" yelled Yumi. Ulrich bowed his head. "His name is not X.A.N.A. It's Leroy. Leroy Thomas Hopper... And they're not just monsters, Yumi. They are the _Hun'dai'ra_, a cultured race trying to protect their world from what they see as a threat... _us_, guys. We scare them. And for killing them, _you must die!_" Ulrich. Way too obvious. If you needed that explanation, you are considerably dumb. (Just kidding!) Ulrich's chain flew towards Odd's head. Odd rolled to the side and tried to shoot a laser arrow at Ulrich, only to see the chain fly around his back, knock the arrow out of the way, and ensnare him. Ulrich jerked the chain towards himself, bringing Odd within arm's reach. A loud 'WHACK' sounded off as Ulrich punched Odd, creating a sickening 'SNAP' as Odd's jaw broke. If someone were monitoring his character card on the computer, they'd find but a single hit point left. Ulrich set Odd on the ground, savouring his chance for vengeance. He then turned toward Yumi, who was readying a psychic blast. Ulrich conjured forth the mystical powers of Hellfire. Yumi was now feeling all the pains and agonies she ever inflicted on a monster. Sice Yumi was incapacitated, he turned to Jeremy. _He'll be the only challenge of the four of them. Better take him out NOW, _thought Ulrich. Ulrich rushed at Jeremy, pulling back his fist as he did so. As his fist flew at Jeremy, a white sphere expanded from Jeremy's core. Ulrich was sent flying backwards as Jeremy tossed his shields at him. Ulrich flipped in complex series of twists and rolls to catch them in mid-air. He landed on his feet and snapped the twin set of shields over his knees. "Looks like you'll have to fight barehanded, _genious._" Ulrich snickered as he rushed toward Jeremy once more. Jeremy jumped down on his back and propelled Ulrich into the air with his legs. He then got up and shot bolts of lightning at the flailing being above him. After a few explosions, Jeremy flipped backward, pushed of the ground, and kicked Ulrich toward the manor. Ulrich landed on his motorcycle and drove up to Jeremy. "When did you get so good?" said Ulrich. He then punched Jeremy in the nose, sending him flying backwards. Jeremy got up with a sly grin, and said, "I made this form more durable than the others I created. You won't be rid of me that easily!" Ulrich got off the motorcycle and ran towards Jeremy. Jeremy ran towards Ulrich. They began to grapple when Aelita yelled, "We didn't know about the _Hun'dai'ra_! GIVE US A SECOND CHANCE!" Ulrich's head snapped in her direction when X.A.N.A./Leroy shot Jeremy with a blast that knocked him out. He flew up next to Ulrich. "Finish them! Avenge this village! What are you waiting for?"**

**A/N: Oh-hohohohohoho! I'm so evil for leaving it at that! Next chapter: Ulrich's decision! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Retribution**

**Chapter VI**

**Ulrich's decision**

**_Aaaaaaaaagh! So many thoughts! My head hurts! Do I avenge the village without a second thought, or do I give them a second chance? THEY MUST PAY! NO! They didn't know! THEY COULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE THEY STORMED THE VILLAGE! I doubt they'd think that way... THEN THEY MUST DIE FOR THEIR IGNORANCE! NO! They are my friends! THEY ARE GUILTY! _At that moment, Ulrich's mind became as its own room. Fog rolled along the floor dramatically as Classic Ulrich conversed with Ghost Rider Ulrich. **

**"We must make them pay!"**

**"You are obsessed with payback."**

**"And...?"**

**"I'm more mature than that. Revenge is wrong."**

**"It's not revenge. It's justice!"**

**"You are a childish brat, you know that!"**

**"Silence, mortal!"**

**"No, you shut up! This is my life, and I'll live it the way _I _**

** want to!"**

**That's when Ulrich's mind returned to the real world... er, the virtual world... the world, DAMMIT! Ulrich returned to his human form (his Lyoko form, rather) and said, "No. There is a civilized way to solve this, I just don't know one." That's when Odd said,"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Leroy freaked out. "Odd knows something! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLDS!" As everyone else but Odd ducked, Ulrich was thinking. Then, it came to him. "AHA! I got it! In exchange for a truce between our kinds, we shall make sure that Odd knows no more than necessary!" Leroy looked up from his duck-and-cover position and asked, "How the HELL will that work!"**

**After hours of Leroy manipulating the digital world, everyone was happy. Almost everyone was enjoying a sumptuous banquet at Leroy's table. It was beautiful. The gang was learning the language of _Hun'dara_ (monster language) and were exchanging jokes with monsters. Leroy and Ulrich were having an eating contest, and the women were trading... ahem... _advice._ "Do you think Odd's enjoying himself?" asked X.A.N.A. OOPS! Sorry, Leroy. "No offense taken, O mighty author." said Leroy. "Yeah, he is," replied Ulrich. "Yes, he is..."**

**In a room in the digital void, Odd was playing Soul Caliber 3 on Playstation 2 while simultaneously eating from his unlimited supply of pizza and watching T.V. on a separate T.V. **

**Leroy then asked, "What will his parents think?" Aelita then said, "We'll just tell 'em that Odd eloped with an eggplant named Julia!" Leroy mulled that over for a minute, then said, "Yep. That'll do it."**

**A/N: That's it! WOOHOO! My first completed story! I wonder what Lord Maximus will think of this ending. If you want more, just say the word! Please, R&R!**


End file.
